See you later
by Karu-Ck
Summary: TP-Spoiler- despues de haber vuelto a su hogar, Midna es comprometida a matrimonio, solo que su prometido le dio la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien en menos de una semana, lo lograra¿? un LinkxMidna
1. El trato maldito

Holas, este es mi primer fic que subo al fanfiction... y ojala lo termine antes de que terminen mis vacaciones, como sea, me encanta este juego, el twilight princess, y para todos los que quizas les gusta la pareja LinkxMidna, aca esta un intento de fic, ojala dejen reviews productivos... todo eso de los derechos, por supuesto todo el rato para nintendo, solo pido prestado los personajes para un poko de diversion de fans )

…**See you later**

**Capítulo 1: El trato maldito**

- Link… nos veremos…. – dice la princesa del ocaso al momento que lanza una lágrima al espejo.

Luego se ve como esa lágrima rompe todo el espejo, espejo que tanto les costo reunir partes, que era la única forma en que podrían llegar a verse nuevamente. Él veía como lentamente desaparecía e iba siento transportada al ocaso, al mundo donde ya no podría ir, sintiéndose tan impotente de no poder hacer nada, cuando ella ya se había marchado, el espejo ya no solo se había roto en cuatro pedazos, sino que ahora eran miles, quizás millones, imposibles de volver a unir.-

- MIDNA!!!! – grita el hyliano mientras corre hacia donde se había ido la muchacha azulada, intentando inútilmente que regresara mágicamente.

"¿Qué ocurre?" piensa un muchacho de pelos rubios un tanto alborotados por haberse despertado recién y con el sueño que recuerda su pasado – no puedo creer que hace unos meses, era mi sombra, mi compañera, y de un momento a otro no me dí cuenta que ella tendría que irse, ya que pertenecía a otro mundo, y no me dí cuenta.

Mientras el muchacho de los cabellos rubios seguía diciendo esto, apretaba fuertemente sus sabanas, y seguía pensando cosas similares, hasta que una voz familiar de fuera de su casa llamó su atención.

- ¡Link¿Estas despierto? – grita una muchacha rubia, con prendas del lugar, esperando ansiosamente a su amigo a que se asomara por la ventana de su casa.  
-¿Ah? – se asoma por la ventana – ah, eres tu Ilia, buenos días – dice animadamente como si de un momento a otro, guardará todo lo que estaba pensando, o por lo menos eso aparentaba. – bajo en un momento  
- Creí que se te había olvidado que hoy íbamos a pasear a Epona – dice mientras pone sus manos en la cintura de la misma forma que Midna.  
- No, por supuesto que no – dice medio entre cortado al acordarse la forma en que se conocieron, y como ella se burlaba de él cuando estaba en forma de lobo.  
- ¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunta al notar que su amigo dejo se sonreír por un instante y cambiar su cara a melancólica  
- No, no es nada, ahora bajo – responde mientras se aleja de la ventana para cambiarse de ropa y salir.

Así es como salen los dos y se dirigen al establo para llevar a Epona a un paseo por los campos de Hyrule.

Mientras, en el mismo espacio temporal, alguien también tuvo el mismo sueño, y el mismo despertar. Un despertar de angustia.

¿Pero qué? – dice, mientras mira a su alrededor y las cosas no eran las mismas de las que estaba viendo en un instante. – Solo era un sueño. Aunque eso en realidad pasó, solo que él no me dijo nada, solo me quedo viendo con cara de tristeza y preocupación, me pregunto si me habrá olvidado, esperen un momento, que hace la gran Midna pensando en trivialidades. Será mejor que me levante.

Así es como Midna, la princesa del reino del ocaso se levanta para preparar su duro día de princesa. Se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a darse un baño, todo el momento pensando en su aventura que tuvo con su compañero rubio. Luego de su baño, se preparó para vestirse e ir donde su padre, que gracias a las diosas, había vuelto a la vida luego de que Zant lo asesinara. Atravesó los pasillos hasta llegar al salón principal, donde se encontraba el rey.

- ¡Buenos días princesa! – saluda su padre, un hombre de aspecto anciano, para ese mundo, con un chal parecido al de Zant, pero con un rostro casi de un hyliano, tez azulada igual que su hija.  
- Buenos días padre – responde el saludo, un poco menos animada debido al sueño que tuvo.  
- ¿Qué te pasa corazón?, pareciera que no dormiste bien  
- No es nada padre, solo tuve una pesadilla – le responde al momento que se sienta a su lado – y que es lo que querías hablarme que era tan importante.  
- Mira princesita, es un asusto muy delicado, y no aceptaré un no como respuesta  
- ¿De qué se trata padre?, haces perder mi paciencia. – le reprocha mientras toma una copa de jugo que estaba cerca suyo y que era para ella.  
- Jaja, siempre tan divertida. Ejem, ya, me dejaré de rodeos para informarte que ya encontré un gran pretendiente para ti.  
- ¿Qué hiciste que? – dice después de haber derramado todo el jugo que tenía en la boca de la pura sorpresa e impacto que tenia aquella noticia. – Se te olvido la última vez que me propusiste a alguien en matrimonio, o sea, intento apoderarse del ocaso y del mundo de la luz. Esperas acaso que nuevamente venga otro tipo y quiera hacer lo mismo.  
- No seas exagerada hija. Además Zant solo fue un títere de Ganondorf  
- Lo que tú digas – habla sarcásticamente.  
- Además sabes muy bien que mucho tiempo de vida no me queda, y no puedes pasar a ser reina sin un pretendiente – le dice en un tono más serio  
- Pero padre, no es necesario que…  
- No se habla más del asunto – interrumpe a su hija - ya tienes fecha para esto, te casaras el fin de semana y no se hable más.

Sin decir una palabra, Midna sale de la habitación y se dirige a su pieza, al entrar, cierra con un portazo de tal magnitud que se escucha en todo el ocaso. Ahí se queda para descargar toda su furia e impotencia.

"Quien se cree que es para estar imponiéndome con quien casarme, voy a ser yo la que este con él toda la vida. Criminal" – piensa mientras golpea una almohada contra su cama una y otra vez, hasta que su padre llama a la puerta, diciéndole que su prometido quiere verla, ella no responde, de todas formas él y su padre pasan.

El tipo no era muy distinto a los seres del ocaso, es decir, tenia la piel azulada, más oscura que Midna, vestía una pequeña armadura que cubría su pecho, por debajo de este, estaban sus pantalones oscuros, con los signos y brillo del ocaso color turquesa. Sus ojos eran de color rubí, con su contorno dorado. Tenía una estatura un poco mayor a la de Midna.

- Los dejaré solos para que se conozcan, además él quiere proponerte algo que quizas te interese querida. – Sale el rey de la habitación dejando a Midna y al sujeto en la habitación.  
- ¿Por qué esa cara que demuestra tanto odio? – dice el muchacho mientras se acerca a Midna  
- No es de tu incumbencia – le responde mientras se para de la cama para dirigirse a su balcón  
- Pues a partir de la otra semana lo será, mi nombre es Ankou, yo creo que debes empezar a cambiar un poco tu actitud – se interpone en su camino, a lo que ella simplemente se da vuelta  
- No lo haré, usted tendrá que acostumbrarse a mi personalidad. – se cruza de brazos e intenta nuevamente esquivar al tipo, pero este se vuelve a poner delante de ella  
- Pero que carácter, bien, a lo que vine realmente era para hacerle una tentativa oferta  
- Oferta, ja, eso si que es chistoso.  
- No, en serio. A mi me gusta hacer de este tipo de cosas, un duelo interesante.  
- A que se refiere. – le pregunta mientras le dirige una mirada con un poco de interés.  
- Mire, su padre me insistió en que me case con usted por que al parecer no le ha llevado algún otro pretendiente y él ya no puede esperar, por eso me ha elegido a mí. Pero yo le doy la opción de que si encuentra a alguien de aquí a antes del matrimonio le dejo el camino libre para que se case con él, y yo me desapareceré por siempre. Sin embargo, si no encuentra a nadie, se casará conmigo y tendrá que caer rendida a mis pies quiera o no – dice mientras camina de un lado para otro en la habitación y Midna solo lo observa casi perdiendo la paciencia.  
- Y por que no simplemente te rechazo – le dice con su típica sonrisa  
- Usted cree que su padre aguante mucho tiempo¿por qué cree que se ha precipitado?  
- ¿Qué quiere decir?  
- Las diosas le concedieron esta nueva vida para que cumpla su ultima misión, mejor dicho, su último sueño, pero esta vida no era para siempre, y su ultimo deseo era verla casada.  
- Es decir…  
- Si, él no podrá vivir más allá de este fin de semana. No creo que quiera verlo morir sabiendo que su último deseo, quizás uno de los más importantes, no le fue cumplida.  
- Esta bien, acepto, pero debes cumplir tu palabra  
- Cada frase. Entonces¿cerramos el trato?  
- Me parece. – Así es como los dos se estrechan las manos y una fuerte luz emana de ellas – ¿Pero qué?  
- Dije que cada frase dicha se cumpliría, ahora que hemos cerrado el trato y si no encuentras a nadie, quieras o no, te enamoraras de mí perdidamente.  
- "Serás bastardo" – piensa ella  
- Yo que tu me apresuro, quedan solo siete días para el matrimonio. Y no podrás elegir a cualquiera, solo el que tu corazón elija. Nos veremos, princesa.

Con esto último, el sujeto sale de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta lo único que hace Midna es arrojar su vaso a la puerta, cosa que solo consigue que se rompa en miles de pedazos.

"calma Midna, calma, lo que tienes que hacer es buscar a alguien con quien casarte, como si fuera tan fácil". Piensa la princesa del ocaso una y otra vez. Lo mejor que se le ocurre es salir un rato a caminar, como sabe muy bien defenderse, no necesita de compañía, pero de todas formas tiene que salir un tanto tapada con una de sus túnicas, así como las de Zelda cuando Link la conoce, pero con algunos emblemas de tribus del Ocaso.

Sigue su camino por el pueblo, pensando en como lo iba a ser para deshacer su matrimonio, incluso conseguir a alguien antes del fin de semana. Cuando pasa por un monasterio del Ocaso, estaba vació, así que se quito su manto que cubría la cabeza y se dirigió al centro.

- Oh Diosas, si tan solo…  
- Si tan solo pudieras estar al lado de tu amado – dice una voz detrás de ella  
- ¿Quién está ahí? – pregunta al darse vuelta y ve que no estaba – Que raro  
- Que te parecería si pudieras estar con él una vez más – le vuelve a decir, ahora Midna se da vuelta y ve que se trataba de una anciana  
- ¿Quién eres?, y por que crees que a mi me gusta alguien vieja  
- Jeje, jovencita, se muy bien como es el aula de una enamorada¿y bien, qué me dices?  
- "Quizás si fuera con él, no, él ya debe haber echo su vida en el mundo de la luz, pero me salvaría un poco de esta situación, además no sería la primera vez que lo utilizo, podría casarme con él, y luego decir que como no es un ser de la luz, no puede quedarse aquí, así me deshago de ese tal Ankou o como se llame  
- No quieres intentarlo  
- ¿Y como me puedes ayudar, acaso tienes una pócima mágica o qué? – dijo con su tono sarcástico  
- Jejeje, te llevaré al mundo de la luz  
- ¿Qué haz dicho?

Continuara

espero que les haya gustado, solo espero que dejen reviews para poder continuarlo con las mismas ganas con que lo inicie.. saludos )


	2. Soy Hyliana

_gracias a los que han leido mi fic, de verdad, y bueno, con diez días de retrazo el capítulo dos. Espero que lo disfruten._**  
**

**See you later****…**

**Capítulo 2: Soy hyliana**

Que se como puedes ir al mundo de la luz y cumplir tu cometido, y salir de ese trato maldito – le dice mientras rodea a la princesa del Ocaso

Un momento¿cómo sabes que está en el mundo de la luz? – le pregunta mientras la sigue con la mirada

Pero dime¿quieres ir allá o no?

Pues, no pierdo nada – dice un tanto no convencida del todo

Muy bien, yo te llevaré para allá, claro que tendrás ciertas condiciones

¿Cómo cuales?

Vas a tener una forma hyliana, él tendrá que reconcerté como es la forma de tu corazón, sin decir tu nombre o cualquier cosa que lo recuerde a ti, solo dispondrás de hasta el viernes

Suficiente, está bien, acepto tus condiciones. Como dije antes, no tengo nada que perder. – dice de una manera sin pensar en lo que hace

Muy bien, solo quédate ahí un momento.

Sin más, la anciana empezó a recitar un tipo de conjuro, y como si nada se formó un círculo alrededor de Midna, lo pronto ella se fue convirtiendo en cenizas del Ocaso que desaparecieron lentamente.

Espero que encuentre más de lo que busca, princesa – dice la anciana al tiempo que desaparece.

Mientras en esos momentos, en un lugar del Ocaso, en una habitación del palacio del Ocaso, se encontraba el ser que estaba comprometido con Midna, sentado en una silla, bebiendo en una copa de vino.

¡Pero qué maravilla!, muy pronto el mundo del Ocaso será mío, con la impulsividad de la princesa, no me costo nada hacer un trato con ella, muy pronto solo quedara un rey en este mundo, y quien sabe si en el otro. – Se forma una sonrisa maligna, al tiempo que aparece una criatura por la ventana, un ser parecido a las aves del ocaso, pero muy reducido en tamaño, así como un loro. – Me asustaste¿qué es lo que quieres?

Nada, solo estaba escuchando tu plan¿crees que te dejara tomar el poder tan fácil? – dice el ave mientras entra a la habitación y se coloca en el hombro de Ankou

Jejeje, por eso el trato, si la enamoro, no podrá usar su magia en mi contra, no lo crees

¿Y cayó tan fácil en tu trato?

Digamos que tengo el don de la palabra – toma otro sorbo de su vino mientras disfruta cada gota que pasa por su paladar

Jejeje¿qué te parece si te digo que se ha marchado al mundo de la luz? – dice de manera divertida, viendo como casi se atora su amo con lo que dijo

¿qué, pero cómo? – le pregunta mientras el ave se pone delante de él

No lo se, pero de seguro tendrá algo en mente

Ankou no pudo soportar que quizás su plan ya no tendría éxito, rompió su vaso en mil pedazos mientras maldecía, claro, a lo mejor ella tendría ya había pensado que podía tener a alguien, y no hizo el trato por pura impulsividad. A lo mejor era una posibilidad, aunque también el plan de la princesa no funcionara, quizás tenía la oportunidad de estropearlos, solo un obstáculo, tendría que llegar al mundo de la luz, aunque aun no sabía como, pero lo averiguaría, si la princesa pudo ir para alla, él podría hacer lo mismo. Así es como al pensar esto y no tener las esperanzas perdidas, río maliciosamente.

En otro lugar, lleno de paz y armonía, donde el cielo era de un celeste hermoso, rodeado de grandes árboles y un verde cubriendo todo el lugar, iban un hyliano y su amiga de la infancia, montados en su yegua favorita. Paseaban por el lugar, llegando a la fuente de Faron, cuando la chica nota algo anormal.

Link, mira hacia allá, en la fuente – le señala su amiga mientras Link dirige su mirada hacia alla y también que ella ve algo extraño.

Iré a ver, quédate aquí Ilia.

Link se baja de su yegua, mientras Ilia lo espera montada en ella. Eso fuera de lo común que estaban viendo, Link pudo notar que se trataba de una mujer, que estaba en la fuente, se acerca a verla. Se trataba de una muchacha de estatura promedio un metro con setenta y dos centímetros, tenía el pelo negro, lucía de unas ropas simples, pero que estaban bien rasgadas, Link se acerca y nota que está realmente lastimada, así que ve si se encuentra con vida. Escucha que la muchacha estaba respirando, rápidamente la toma y la carga para llevarla sobre Epona.

Ilia, hay que llevarla rápidamente a la villa – le dice mientras intenta acomodarla sin que se lastimara más.

No creo que en la villa Ordon puedan hacer mucho, mejor llévala a la villa Kakariko, quizás el shaman de la aldea sepa como curarla.

Crees que pueda llegar hasta allá – le pregunta Link mientras se sube a Epona e Ilia se baja.

Con el agua de la fuente debió haberse recuperado, aguantará el viaje, no te preocupes por mí, yo volveré a la aldea.

Está bien, ten cuidado en el camino.

Lo haré, no te preocupes. - Así es como Ilia se separó de Link, mientras él, Epona y la chica misteriosa se dirigían a la villa Kakariko a toda velocidad.

Link se dirigía a toda prisa galopando para llegar a tiempo y que la chica no muriese, aunque no la conocía, había algo en ella que sentía tan familiar, pero en esos momentos dejo esos pensamientos de lado. Cuando iba por los campos de Hyrule, pudo divisar un caballo blanco como la nieve se iba acercando, de jinete se encontraba una figura cubierta con una capa de la antigua tribu que protegía a la familia real, Link enseguida supo de quien se trataba, así que siguió avanzando, al igual que el caballo blanco y se interceptaron, parando los dos uno al lado del otro.

Buenos días Link – dice la figura

¿Princesa Zelda? – pregunta el muchacho. - ¿pero que hace aquí, por que salió del castillo sin guardias o alguien que la protegiese?

Es por un asunto muy delicado, ahora no es el momento, te explico después, se que quizás quieras ir a la villa Kakariko, pero no te preocupes, yo la curare, solo sígueme.

Esta bien, pero tienes que explicarme que está pasando, y que tiene que ver esta chica. – Dice mientras ambos galopan, Link siguiendo a Zelda para que cure a su amiga.

En otro lugar de Hyrule, más específicos a las afueras del castillo, se encontraba una sombra que se iba formando poco a poco y tomar forma de una silueta humana. Uno de los soldados que se encontraba por ahí se acerca para averiguar lo que ocurre, pero la sombra lo siente y va a atacarlo, el soldado se pone en forma defensiva, pero contra una sombra no puedes hacer nada, se cae el yelmo del soldado y rápidamente esa sombra se introduce en su cuerpo, él intenta gritar, pero no le sale. Cuando ya no hay nada más de la sombra, el soldado queda inerte, y rápidamente un aula lo cubre por completo, un aula oscura. Cuando desaparece el aula, la apariencia del soldado cambia, a una apariencia bastante fría y malvada, que lo reflejaba con su mirar y sonrisa.

Lo he logrado, ahora veras de lo que soy capaz, princesita – dice mientras se coloca el yelmo

Hey tu, te toca la guardia de la princesa – dice un guardia que se aproxima a él

A la orden, pero dime, donde se encuentra, que me he perdido un poco – dice con una mano en la cabeza como gesto de inocencia, a lo que su compañero responde con un suspiro

Yo te llevo, pero que sea la última vez, mira que te perdono solo por que tienes una pésima memoria, sino creería que eres un infiltrado

Jajaja, tienes razón – dice mientras en su interior ríe por dentro. – Quizás la princesa de este mundo pueda saber donde se encuentra Midna, de todas formas, son princesas de distintos mundos, tienen que tener una conexión especial.

Mientras Link y Zelda logran llegar al pueblo del castillo, todavía están reconstruyendo parte del castillo, afortunadamente, las personas no lograron salir lastimadas, ya que cuando el escudo que cubría el castillo desapareció, muchos creyeron que podía ser el fin, así que decidieron mejor abandonar el pueblo, que siendo devastado, ahora se veía bastante mejor con los arreglos. Zelda guía a Link al castillo, o lo que hay de él, unos cuantos muros, y todo protegido, pero ella sabe los caminos para poder pasar desapercibida, así que logran llegar a lo que es la habitación de Zelda mientras tanto, una habitación que si bien no es digna de una princesa, sirve como tal mientras el castillo sea reconstruido. Link deposita a la muchacha en la cama con el permiso de Zelda, y ella empieza rápidamente a aplicar su curación. Las heridas de la muchacha iban sanando rápidamente y de la expresión de dolor que tenía cambio a alguien que simplemente se había desmayado.

Link, si eres tan amable, podrías salir un momento de la habitación, necesito hablar con ella antes de que te explique lo que ocurre

Está bien – dice un tanto resignado con la idea, pero que podía alegar, de todas formas era la princesa, así que salió con las manos en la cabeza y esperaba en el pasillo. De todas formas a él ya lo reconocían como el héroe que salvo Hyrule.

No debe faltar mucho para que despierte

Y tal como dijo Zelda, rápidamente ella comienza a abrir los ojos, con lo que pone una de sus manos como haciendo sombra con ellas.

¿Dónde me encuentro? – dice la muchacha

Bienvenida Midna.

En ese instante, la chica se da cuenta que es lo que realmente estaba pasando. Ella había echo un trato con un cretino, su única posibilidad de sacarlo era conseguir a alguien antes de la boda, su único amigo era un chico de la luz, a lo que una anciana la ayudó en esa labor, y logró llegar al mundo de la luz. Ahora se encontraba en un cuerpo distinto, y le era un tanto repulsiva tanta luz por segundo, pero el cambio de cuerpo la hace soportar tales cosas.

Como sabes quien soy – le dice ella con el seño fruncido, ya que no le agrada tanto la princesa de la luz, no quería recibir su ayuda hace tiempo, y menos ahora.

Tu igual sentirías mi energía si fuera para allá, es por un tipo de conexión especial, supongo que como somos las caras de una misma moneda.

O por que me pasaste energía que no te pedí – piensa ella mientras se sienta en la cama.

Bueno, a lo que vengo es por que estas acá – le pregunta de forma directa

Que acaso nadie puede dar un paseo por el mundo de la luz

No será por Link – rápidamente las mejillas de Midna tomaron un color rubí

No, no, como se te ocurre, jejejeje – le dice nerviosa.

Algo me dice que vienes por que necesitas hablar por lo menos algo con él.

Y que te hace pensar eso – Zelda la mira con una cara de "se lo que estas tramando" – "Solo necesito usarlo, nada más, para sacarme este matrimonio que no deseo, no es por nada más. No es verdad, no quieres admitir que te gusta, que lo amas con toda tu alma. No es verdad, yo no lo amo, yo no amo a nadie. Entonces por que te sacrificaste por él aquella ocasión, por que te levantas los días pensando en él. No lo quiero, de verdad, sino no hubiese roto el espejo. Lo rompiste por miedo, por miedo de verlo con otra, por que te considerabas la única. No, no es cierto, ahora no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso. Díselo a Zelda, ella te ayudara, y tu y el estarán juntos. Que no me gusta!" – Piensa Midna como consigo misma e intentado autoconvencerse de que no es así. - Esta bien, te lo diré, - le dice a Zelda mientras piensa que solo le dirá la situación. - me competieron con un sujeto, y de alguna forma termine haciendo un trato con él, si consigo a alguien para antes del matrimonio, él se ira, si no me casaré con el, pero algo me dice que no confíe en él. Así que quería ver si Link podría ayudarme, claro que el no puede saber quien soy, no se, condiciones que me puso una vieja, no se por que acepte esto, es imposible que logre algo así.

No será por que realmente lo amas y quieres que en verdad él sea tu marido

Claro que no – se para de la cama y empieza a dar vueltas por la habitación. – Como se te ocurren estas cosas

Por que tuviste mi luz lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de tus sentimientos hacía él. Y te podría ayudar con lo de tu matrimonio, claro que no usaras a Link como lo hiciste en un principio, si de verdad quieres que sea tu próximo prometido, te ayudare con gusto

Esta bien, me gusta el chico – lo dice en voz baja y dándole la espalda a Zelda

No te escuche

Que me gusta – lo dice un poco más fuerte

Que

Estoy enamorada de él, lo amo con toda mi alma, me casaría con él encantada, me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida con él, contenta?

Creo que estamos progresando, bueno, ahora que se verdaderamente tus intenciones y que me hablas con sinceridad, puedo ayudarte con tu problema, de todas formas, puedes ir con él mientras tanto, recuerda que no puedes decir quien eres.

Si lo se

Bueno, a todo esto él esta afuera

Que acaso escucho toda la conversación

No, no te preocupes, he creado una barrera para que no escuchara nada, debe estar de lo más aburrido alla afuera.

Menos mal, si no de los dos mundos solo quedaría una princesa con vida

En eso ambas salen, Link se levanta, ya que estaba sentado esperando. Se coloca al lado de ellas y Zelda le da las indicaciones a Link.

Link, ella es Mily…

No se le podía ocurrir otro nombre – piensa Midna mientras se cruza de brazos.

… te dije que tenía que curarla por que tenía que saber algo de ella, lamentablemente ella no recuerda su nada más que su nombre, podrías cuidarla hasta que recupere de a poco la memoria, luego la traes de vuelta.

Esta bien, como ordene

Ve Mily con él – le dice Zelda mientras le guiñe el ojo a lo que ella se pone roja como un tomate.

Zelda entra a su cuarto, y se sienta en su cama.

"Sabía que esto iba a pasar un día, ellos dos se aman, solo que a Link lo pillo por sorpresa el acto de Midna, y el que no pudiera volver a verla realmente la dejo mal. Y a Midna, el miedo debió llevarla a romper el espejo, claro que hay muchas formas de cruzar los dos mundo. Me hubiese gustado estar combatiendo con ellos todos los peligros que tuvieron, todas las aventuras que pasaron, me hubiese gustado estar en el lugar de Midna cuando combatía lado a lado con Link, para pasar tiempo con él, para conocerlo más, si bien el último tiempo he estado con él por asuntos del castillo y cosas así, no se compara, él no puede olvidarla. Como pueden estar estos pensamientos en mi, acaso estaré enamorándome de Link, no, eso no es posible, de todas formas, ya es tarde para mí, siempre lo fue en esta historia."

Todo esto decía la princesa, mientras de las afueras se encontraba un guardián, que si bien estaba usurpando el puesto, algo de ahí le había llamado la atención, más bien, todo lo que había escuchado, le había sonado bastante interesante.

jejeje, creo que se me hará fácil tener a la princesa como marioneta, muy princesa será, pero mantiene esos pensamientos oscuros, esos sentimientos de cualquier ser. No debo desaprovechar la oportunidad para hacer crecer esos sentimientos de celos e impotencia. Esto será interesante. – piensa, mientras un avecita se coloca en su hombro

Ya pensó en que hacer amo Ankou – le dice su mascota

Pues por supuesto que si, y esto será muy divertido.

Continuará 

_Aca termina el capitulo dos, realmente me tenía cabezeando como iban a encontrar el cuerpo de Midna, espero aceptar todas las críticas constructivas, en fin, En el otro capitulo abra más de Link y Midna, aunque Link no tenga ni idea de que ella es Midna, y que pasara con Zelda y Ankou. Todo eso en los siguientes capitulos. _

_ Saludos. _


End file.
